


Ibiza Vibes

by baerki



Category: Football RPF
Genre: BVB, Borussia Dortmund, Gay, Gay Smut, Ibiza, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baerki/pseuds/baerki
Summary: What do you think bout a blowjob in front of the Ibiza sea?





	Ibiza Vibes

The sun was there that day, high in the sky, hot and burning the skin of the tourists. Roman was always the first to enjoy it. He enjoyed his holiday season, releasing the pressure of the football season which was really well done for his team mates and him. A victory, a title, what more could you ask for, before going on holiday, avoiding everyone’s worry about mistakes or what everybody else could have done to make it better. 

Roman woke up very lately that day, like Nicolas, the last night killed them. Alcohol, music, the atmosphere, a perfect cocktail to returned anybody’s head. So their mind were a little bit disturbed again by all of that. It was midday, Roman drank again. He didn’t stopped. He enjoyed because when he was at Dortmund, he tried to avoid drink a maximum of alcohol. Sportive people had an organism which was really capricious with the alcoholic drinks. 

Nicolas was lying into one of the chair that they had onto the terrace, the nose on his phone before raised his gaze to Roman. Nicolas spread his tongue between his lips, head slightly leaning to one side. Roman was so beautiful like that. He had just left the shower, a simple white towel around his hips that fell a little, revealing his skin at the birth of his buttocks. We could even see his dimples in the hollow of his kidneys. So satisfying. 

Nicolas and Roman were together since a moment now. They had been around for years, having a rather special and ambiguous relationship. No one knew anything except Daniel and their close relatives. It was too risky for them to reveal their homosexuality, especially for Roman, who was really starting to take his place in Dortmund. 

So they lived their history in secret and it was much better. Spreading a hand into his blond hair, bringing them to the back of his head, Nicolas took his phone before went to the camera, looking at Roman through it. That one sighed lightly, beginning to overthrow his glass above the railing of the terrace, shaking his head from the right to the left. 

‘Seriously, I did an overdose of this alcohol. I’m sure this is not blood in my veins but this drink !’ 

A laugh fell of Nicolas’ lips while the sound of the camera resounded. Frowned, Roman raised his head, turning his eyes to his lover.

'What have you captured there?’ 

Smiling, Nicolas looked at the picture that he did of Roman, taking his lower lip between his teeth at the same time, admiring Roman’s body onto the screen. 

'You, why?’ 

Then, locked it, he put his phone onto the table, raising him from his seat for going to Roman who was turned to him. Delicately, he slipped his hands onto Roman’s hips, pressing his body against the one of the Swiss. Nicolas’ lips crushed onto Roman’s wet neck because of that shower he has taken recently.

Roman could not prevent her body from shivering, feeling Nicolas’ lips against his skin. Gently swinging his head backwards to be able to place it against the shoulder of the blond, Roman murmured. 

‘And what do you plan to do with this picture exactly?’  
'I don't know yet, maybe I will post it, or maybe not. Let’s see if you’re wise.’  
´Wise ? I don't know that word.' 

A laugh felt from the mouth of the blond while he put some pepper kisses onto the tanned skin of his Swiss boy, sliding to his large shoulder. He was so tall, so muscular. A true Greek statue. Frowned, Roman turned his face to him, pinched and pulled one of his ears with his fingers.

'Do you have something to say Krause?'  
´You're so savage with me.'  
´Because I pinched your ear? You're too precious so.'  
´Too precious?'  
´Definitely. Like a baby girl.´

Nicolas swallowed his saliva, slipping his pinky tongue between his lips at his words. When Roman talked like that.. 

'A baby girl or your..'  
'Mine. I'm not the man who share his boy with the world.' 

Turning his body toward Nicolas, Roman put his large goalkeeper's hands onto the railing. Looking at Nicolas, he slipped his fingers between the blond strands of his hair, grabbing them automatically. Roman pulled out on them, approaching the boy in front of him. A grimace of pain formed onto his bronzed face as he looked at Roman in the deep of his brown eyes. When Roman looked at him like that, Nicolas lost all his means. Roman began to be the center of the whole world at his eyes. 

'So ? Do you want to teach me how is it to be wise? I'm pretty sure that you perfectly know how we can do..'

Nicolas didn't have the time to say anything that Roman pulled out onto his hair again, making him being onto his knees, in front of him. Groaned at that move, Nicolas put his hands against Roman's thighs, pressing his fingers around them, protected by the fabric of the white coton towel. His head falling to one side, Roman took Nicolas' blond hair to do a ponytail at the back of his head, approaching his face to his pelvis. 

Nicolas let his lower lips roll over the little bump under the towel as Roman bit the inner skin of his cheeks. That was to pleasant to have that view of him. Closing his eyes, Nicolas let his hands going under the towel, his fingers caressing the soft skin of Roman who shivered because of the light touches that Nicolas did to him. That one bit the fabric of the towel by his teeth to remove it from Roman's body as his hands took Roman's buttocks between his fingers. 

Pressing his flesh, Roman let the towel slip along the skin of his legs, discovering his naked body in front of the eyes of Nicolas. A warm wave went through Nicolas' body at the moment where he saw the dick of Roman which twitching against his lips. He could feel the hot and venous skin of his cock which he kissed. Light and shy kisses that Roman could feel, a shiver running onto his body again. 

'C'mon, lad. Stop being so shy when you perfectly know that you're a slut.' 

These words.  
They electrified Nicolas' body as that was the first time that he heard them. But that wasn't and he loved that. 

'This will be too easy if I do what you want..' 

Nicolas perfectly knew what to say, what to do to Roman. He knew what he didn't like, what made him crazy. Nicolas just did the things to have the better of Roman, making him going above his limits. Roman tightened his teeth while he placed his hand around Nicolas' throat, looking at him. 

'Do you want to make your daddy angry? Do you want it ? Because if you do that, you're gonna regret it. And your ass too.'

Nicolas let his mouth open while Roman talk to him. Roman was so gorgeous when he was angry when he didn't do what he wanted. Showing his tongue to Roman, without saying anything, the goalkeeper understood what Nicolas wanted. Grabbing him by the hair, Roman placed his fist around his pulsating dick, taking it between his fingers. Roman looked at Nicolas sweaty face, his blond strands of hair brought to the back of his head. He waited. He waited for it. 

That was something that Roman liked, put his eyes onto Nicolas who was there, his hands onto his thighs, his pinky lips shining because of his saliva and waiting for his huge cock. After light jerks onto his dick, he could put the tip of it against Nicolas' hot tongue. That sensation. Roman could not keep his satisfying sight into his throat, his eyelashes fluttering slightly.

´God.. Fuck..' 

Slipping his lips between his dry lips, Roman let his head going to the back, closing his brown and deep eyes. He kept his hand into Nicolas' Californian blond hair while his other hand ran down to his neck, pushing on it to encourage Nicolas to take him into his mouth. The eyes going up, right to Roman's face, Nicolas showed any resistance to his lover, opening his mouth correctly to be able to take his penis between his lips. 

Nicolas could feel the salty taste of Roman against his tongue, wipe it along his pinky and glossy glans. That wasn't a really disturbing taste, that wasn't disgusting, that wasn't good at all but that was okay for him. Raised his gaze to Roman's face, a light shiver ran onto his skin seeing his red cheeks. It was already too hot for him? If he was able to, Nicolas would probably smile at that. But that wasn't the case so, to surprise Roman, Nicolas closed his eyes as he wanted to be more concentrated and took Roman in his mouth. All of his fucking dick disappeared into Nicolas' throat. 

Feeling it, Roman opened his eyes suddenly, looking down. A manly moan fell from his mouth, giving a stroke. Nicolas closed more harder his eyes, keeping his concentration to what he did. Roman loved to do that, fucking his throat, taking him as a big slut. 

'What a good boy.. Daddy is proud of you baby.' 

Pulling on his hair, Roman started to undulate his hips, back and forth, into Nicolas' mouth, the tip of his big dick flirting with the deep of his throat. Roman's stomach contracted as he forced on his muscles, drawing to perfection his big and beautiful abs. Nicolas was breathing hard but steadily, controlling himself to perfection, avoiding choking himself with Roman's tail. It would be a silly death but not so bad anyway, thought Nicolas.

Nicolas planted the little nail that he had in Roman's skin, scratching his boyfriend's freshly tattooed and imposants thighs. Waving his head on the swollen and hard cock of Roman, he decided to dig his cheeks, creating a much greater pressure onto his flesh, gradually giving him the chance to touch ecstasy with his fingertips. Rolling his eyes to the back of his head, showing the white of his eyes, Roman tightened his teeth. One could see the veins of his neck under his skin that grew more and more, the blood curculating so quickly in his body thanks to his heart leaping in his chest under the gestures of Nicolas.

'Oh boy.. You're so good, FUCK! Keep going, don't stop, suck me hard as you can... You.. What a great job..' 

That was so hard to Roman to talk correctly, to be concentrated on what he could say because Nicolas didn't give him the chance to think correctly by what he did. Nicolas could perfectly know when and where Roman was so close to the end and he knew how to do to make him explode. So Nicolas pulled his head back, making his dick free of any movements. 

Roman groaned once again at that unpleasant sensation. 

'What are you doing ?'  
'Daddy is really impatient, isn't he?´

That thought from Nicolas irritated Roman. Normally it was not him who was able to do this kind of reflection and Roman didn't like at all when the roles were reversed, it was he who decided, he was the dominant but when Nicolas took his ball in the hollow of his hand, he wasn't be able to say or do something else than sighted. Roman was very, very, very sensitive. 

Nicolas put some pepper kisses onto the tip of Roman's dick, licking at the salty près-seed which fell from his slot. Letting his tongue take good care of Roman, he began to squeeze Roman's balls in slow but deep movements, pressing them against each other's while Roman picked up his hair in a tiny ponytail with the two of his hands. 

Spitting onto Roman's cock, Nicolas took it between his other free hand, stroking it very quickly, making Roman gasp so loudly. The combo cock and balls was the best to made him come. Nicolas put some light kisses onto the little regrowth of hairs, above his pulsating dick. Nicolas murmured. 

'So where is my daddy? Where he is?´ 

Roman wanted to die so much as the fire in the hollow of his belly was hard and strong. He could feel it, he could feel it rising, taking each part of his body. The orgasm was there, somewhere in his fucking body. His strong and muscular legs began to tremble, shaking really fastly. Nicolas noticed it and raised his gaze to him, placing his face under Roman's manhood. Looking at him, Nicolas licked his lips and said. 

'Come for me, come for your baby girl.' 

These words drove him crazy. His breath was so strong that it burned his lunges, as if he had run on the pitch like a striker while 90'. Pressing his fingers into his hair, Roman moaned, again and again, looking at Nicolas' tongue which was outside from his mouth, tense and ready to receive the seed of his enjoyment.

'Oh my fucking god.. Nicolas.. FUCK!´ 

Roman couldn't keep his milky liquid in him more longer. Moving his pelvis, undulating his hips while Nicolas stroke his wrist onto his dick, Roman let his white and salty seed ran along Nicolas' pinky tongue, getting lost onto his lips and teeth. Roman had closed his eyes, for a little and short moment, just for enjoy the pleasure to come after being teasing like that. 

After laying powerful manly and almost animal moans, Roman opened his eyes to a Nicolas who almost sweetly sucked his sensitive glans and swollen with excitement. The blonde looked at him, contemplating his face as he licked his limb, leaving him alone after swallowing his cum without flinching. 

Roman smiled at that and slipped one of his hand along Nicolas cheek. His thumb caressing his lower lip, Nicolas sucked it, putting his fingers onto the back of Roman's hand. That was a little moment where Roman tried to take his breath normally, his heart slowing down and took the time to admire his boyfriend. He was so happy to have him. Slowly, Roman let his wet thumb rub Nicolas' lips, removing the white drops of his seed from his mouth and said.

'You're the most amazing baby girl that I ever had in my life, darling.'

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted it on my Tumblr but nobody could see it so I post it there and hope you will enjoy it and like the originality of the pairing Nicolas/Roman! Your feed-back are welcome too


End file.
